Electrical receptacles or outlets, such as 110V AC or 220V AC simplex or duplex outlets or the like, are typically designed to receive at least two or three conductive prongs of an electrical plug associated with an electrical consumer, such as an appliance. The electrical receptacles have openings that receive respective prongs of an electrical plug, and have female electrical contacts spaced behind the openings, but the receptacle openings are typically too small (and the electrical contacts spaced too far rearwardly) for children's fingers or other common household objects to be inserted. However, paperclips, small screwdrivers, nails, and many other common objects are both electrically conductive and sufficiently small to easily pass through the openings and come into conductive contact with the electrical contacts of a typical electrical receptacle, which presents a risk of electrical shock, particularly for children or persons unfamiliar with (or unable to fully comprehend) the risks associated with electrical outlets and contact with electrical current.